championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Styles
Allen Neal Jones (born June 2, 1977), better known by his ring name A.J. Styles is an American professional wrestler currently working for Championship Wrestling. Early career (1999–2001) World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling All-Stars (2001–2002) Return to NWA Wildside (2001–2005) Ring of Honor Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Championship Wrestling 'Debut and Lone Wolf (2013-present)' Styles made his debut in Championship Wrestling on the July 11, 2013 episode of Shock where he defeated Alberto Del Rio in a singles match, a week after that on the July 25, 2013 episode of Shock Styles defeated Alex Shelley in another singles match. On the August 1, 2013 episode of Shock Styles competed in a Heir to the Throne qualifying match where he was defeated by the debuting Chris Jericho. On the August 8, 2013 episode of Shock Styles fought Triple H to a double coutout, a week after the double countout outcome, Paul Heyman made a rematch between the two this time being No Disqualification, No Countout match, there must be a winner, Styles defeated Triple H, also later on that night Styles was announced to be taking Batista spot in the Heir to the Throne match at Revolt. On the September 5, 2013 episode of Shock Styles defeated Heath Slater and would also show Disco Inferno his intentions on becoming CW Universal Championship, Styles was later announced to be part of a Fatal four way match for the Universal Championship which will also include the champion Disco Inferno, Wade Barrett and Seth Rollins at CW Cataclysm. On the October 17, 2013 episode of Shock, Styles competed in a Battle royal with the winner getting a shot at the CW World Heavyweight Championship, he failed in his attempt to become the No. 1 contender, it was later announced that at All Hallows Eve, it was announced that Styles would compete in another No. 1 contender's match, this time against CM Punk, The Big Show and Ric Flair in a Fatal four way match. Personal life Jones is married to Wendy Jones. Jones and Wendy have three sons, Ajay Covell Jones (born May 3, 2005), Avery Jones (born February 14, 2007) and Albey Jones (born September 15, 2009). The first child's middle name was taken from the real last name of Styles' best friend and fellow wrestler Daniel Covell, who wrestles as "Christopher Daniels". The family lives in Gainesville, Georgia. Wendy is employed as a school teacher. Jones is a devout Christian. He states that in his life, "It's God first and family second." He is an avid video game player who mentioned in an interview with PowerSlam Mag that he does not like the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw games & the only games he likes is the old Nintendo 64 AKI wrestling games. He has also stated that his favorite wrestling game is the Japanese Virtual Pro Wrestling 2 for the Nintendo 64. Jones also revealed on TNA's official website, the TNA home video release Phenomenal: The Best of A.J. Styles Volume 2, and in an interview with New Zealand Pro Wrestling Journalists that he grew up in a poor family and that they could not afford cable television while he was growing up, which resulted in him being unable to watch professional wrestling. In 2010, Jones acquired a large tattoo down the right side his torso that reads "AJ 05-03-05 02-14-07 09-15-09", which represents the initials and birth dates of his three children. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) – 2013–present **Diving crossbody – 2001; used as a signature move from 2002–present **Figure four leglock – 2010–2011; adopted from Ric Flair **Flying crucifix armbar – 2008–2009 **Frog splash – 2003–2006 **''Spiral Tap'' (Corkscrew somersault transitioned into either a leg drop or a senton bomb) – 2001–2007; used rarely thereafter **''Styles Clash'' (Belly to back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Diving knee drop **Fosbury Flop **Frankensteiner,208 sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **Inverted STF **Multiple DDT variations ***Cliffhanger (Crucifix hold dropped into a) ***''Phenomenon'' / Stylin' DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***Pelé Kick (Backflip) ***Super **Multiple suplex variations ***Starmaker (High-angle belly to back) ***Styles Suplex Special (German followed by a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam **Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **Rack Bomb (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Running swinging neckbreaker **Shooting Styles Press (Springboard shooting star plancha) **Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Springboard forearm smash **''Stylin' Crab'' (Boston crab) **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) *'With Tomko' **Double team finishing moves ***''Tornado-Plex'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) *'With Christopher Daniels' **Double team finishing moves ***Best Moonsault Ever (Daniels) followed by a frog splash (Styles) or vice versa *'With Air Paris' **Double team signature moves ***Atomic drop (Styles) / Jumping hook kick (Paris) combination ***Catching hip toss dropped into a double powerbomb *'Managers' **Jeff G. Bailey **Mortimer Plumtree **Larry Zbyszko **Alexis Laree **Vince Russo **Trinity **Jimmy Hart **Mick Foley **Sting **Ric Flair **'Velvet Sky' *'Nicknames' **'"The Phenomenal One"' **"Mr. TNA" / "Mr. CW" **"The Most Decorated Man in TNA" / "The Most Decorated Man in CW" **"The Prince of Phenomenal" **"Prince" **"Stylin' and Profilin'" **"The New Nature Boy" **'"The Lone Wolf"' *'Entrance themes' **"Also sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss (ROH) **"Touched" by VAST (ROH) **"Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica (ROH) **"Born & Raised" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"I Am" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"I Am (Phenomenal Remix)" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"I Am (GRITS Remix)" by GRITS (TNA) **"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (Used while a part of Fortune) (TNA) **"I Am I Am (A.J. Styles '11 Remix)" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Evil Ways (Justice Mix)" by Blues Saraceno (CW) **'"Get Ready to Fly / I Am I Am (GRITS Remix)" (with "Evil Ways (Justice Mix)" intro)' by GRITS and Blues Saraceno (CW) hampionships and accomplishments *'All Access Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Christian Wrestling Federation / Christian Wrestling Entertainment' **CWF/E Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Professional Wrestling (Florida)' **IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Ted Petty Invitational (2004) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indies Championship (2 times) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR King of The Indies Championship (1 time) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' **Max-Pro Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' **MPW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **New Korea Pro Wrestling Association **NKPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Wildside Television Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006)236 with Christopher Daniels **PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 time)1 **ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Amazing Red *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1) and Christopher Daniels (2) **TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship (2 times) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tomko (1) and Kurt Angle (1) **TNA X Division Championship (6 times) **First TNA Triple Crown Champion (4 times) **First TNA Grand Slam Champion (2 times) **Feud of the Year (2005) **Finisher of the Year (2003) **Match of the Year (2006) **Match of the Year (2009) **Mr. TNA (2003–2005) **Tag Team of the Year (2006) **X Division Star of the Year (2004) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Flying Wrestler (2005) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2003) Styles Clash **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! **5 Star Match (2005) vs. Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels at Unbreakable on September 11 1Ring of Honor no longer recognizes this reign following Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's split with ROH following the Rob Feinstein controversy.